disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
У любви свой путь
«У любви свой путь» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1998 года «''Король Лев 2: Гордость Симбы». Её авторами являются Джек Фелманд и композитор Том Сноу. Описание Кову изгнан из Земель Прайда за якобы предательство. Тем не менее, Киара считает, что он невиновен, и, нарушив запрет отца сбегать со Скалы Предков, сбегает на поиски возлюбленного. Пока Киара не находит Кову, она чувствует, что ей без него плохо: она ощущает свой внутренний мир неполным. В тщетных поисках возлюбленного отчаявшаяся принцесса останавливается на сгоревшей земле Чужеземья, и там же её находит Кову. Счастливая пара воссоединяется, и Кову предлагает любимой создать новый прайд — собственный. Но Киара понимает, что раз она и Кову — одно целое, то и их прайды, несмотря на раскол, тоже единое составляющее, и убеждает его вернуться в родной прайд. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= 'Киара:' In a perfect world One we've never known We would never need to face the world alone They can have the world We'll create our own I may not be brave or strong or smart But somewhere in my secret heart I know Love will find a way Anywhere I go I'm home If you are there beside me Like dark turning into day Somehow, we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way 'Кову:' I was so afraid Now I realize Love is never wrong And so it never dies There's a perfect world Shining in your eyes! 'Киара и Кову:' And if only they could feel it too The happiness I feel with you They'd know Love will find a way Anywhere we go We're home If we are there together Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way I know love will find a way |-|Русская версия= 'Киара:' Идеальный мир Он большой такой В нём нам все сулят И радость и покой Но хотим мы мир Не чужой, а свой Пусть не всё пока понятно мне, Я знаю, в сердца глубине Всегда У любви свой путь Радость и покой — с тобой На смену темноте ночной Придёт свет когда нибудь Счастье мы найдём, Раз уж мы вдвоём... У любви свой путь 'Кову:' Может, мысль моя Вовсе не нова... Вопреки всему, Любовь всегда права И твердит твой взгляд, Что она жива! 'Киара и Кову:' Ведь среди любых земных дорог Никто, как мы любить не мог! Для нас — У любви свой путь Радость и покой — с тобой! На смену темноте ночной Придёт свет когда-нибудь Раз уж мы вдвоём Счастье мы найдём У любви свой путь Знаем: у любви свой путь. Галерея Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7340.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7343.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7347.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7351.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7353.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7356.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7359.jpg|Идеальный мир'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|''Он большой'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7371.jpg|''такой'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7375.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7380.jpg|''В нём нам все сулят'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7385.jpg|''И радость'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7388.jpg|''и покой'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7393.jpg|''Но хотим мы мир'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7397.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7399.jpg|''не чужой,'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7400.jpg|''а свой'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7410.jpg|''Пусть не всё пока'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.jpg|''понятно мне,'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7416.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7419.jpg|''Я знаю,'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7423.jpg|''в сердца глубине'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7427.jpg|''Всегда'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7429.jpg|''У любви'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7435.jpg|''свой путь'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7438.jpg|''Радость и покой'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7444.jpg|''с тобой'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7451.jpg|''На смену темноте ночной'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7453.jpg|''Придёт'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7459.jpg|''свет когда-нибудь'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7463.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7468.jpg|''Счастье мы найдём,'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7470.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7474.jpg|''Раз уж'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7476.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7477.jpg|''мы вдвоём'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7479.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7481.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7482.jpg|''У любви'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7488.jpg|''свой путь'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7492.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7495.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7498.jpg|''Может, мысль'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7502.jpg|''моя'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7506.jpg|''Вовсе не нова...'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7508.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7514.jpg|''Вопреки всему,'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7517.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7519.jpg|''Любовь всегда'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7522.jpg|''права'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7523.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7527.jpg|''И твердит'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7531.jpg|''твой взгляд,'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7533.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7537.jpg|''Что она'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7541.jpg|''жива!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7544.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7547.jpg|''Ведь среди любых'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7552.jpg|''земных дорог'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7553.jpg|''Никто, как мы'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7557.jpg|''любить не мог!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7559.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7562.jpg|''Для нас'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7565.jpg|''У любви'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7568.jpg|''свой путь'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7574.jpg|''Радость и'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7577.jpg|''покой'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7578.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7580.jpg|''с тобой!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7583.jpg|''На смену'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7585.jpg|''темноте ночной'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7588.jpg|''Придёт'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7594.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7595.jpg|''свет когда-нибудь'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7599.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7603.jpg|''Раз уж'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7606.jpg|''мы вдвоём,'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7611.jpg|''Счастье мы'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7615.jpg|''найдём'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7620.jpg|''У любви свой путь'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7628.jpg|''Знаем'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7635.jpg|''у любви'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7640.jpg|''свой'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7645.jpg|''путь'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7658.jpg Прочие факты * Данная песня похожа на песню «Нынче ты узнал любовь», исполняемую молодыми Симбой и Налой в «''Короле Льве''». en:Love Will Find a Way Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Короля Льва» Категория:Король Лев Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Романтические песни Категория:Грустные песни